


a Tale of Agony

by Toaverse



Series: The Normal Days [8]
Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Ancient History, Blood and Gore, Child Death, Children, Death, Execution, Flashbacks, Gen, Gore, Halloween Special, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mentions of incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, history tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse
Summary: Scarefest has arrived! Which means it’s the time for scary and messed up stories!Sundra definitely choose one that suits more with the latter to tell her two friends.
Series: The Normal Days [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908358
Kudos: 1





	a Tale of Agony

**Author's Note:**

> Happy early Halloween everyone!
> 
> (Yes, I did my helloween special early just in case I forgot...)
> 
> Anyways...
> 
> ‼️Trigger warnings‼️:  
> -blood and violence are present.  
> -brutal murder/executions  
> -child murder/execution.  
> -implied/hinted rape scene.  
> -implied/hinted forced incest (in the history tale that Sundra tells!!).
> 
> Edit: all the characters featuring in the flashbacks are OC’s.
> 
> Enjoy...

“Welcome everyone, to our mini Scarefest! We have a quite messed up story for you all, so please don’t be to sensitive!”

A moment of silence falls, before Shrub speaks.

“Sundra, it’s 5 PM, and we aren’t even at The Manticore’s tarven...” the troll points out quite right, given that it isn’t even dark outside and that the three friends are at their local junkyard again,

It is the 31th of October, so it’s still Scarefest.

“There are kids there, and I don’t want to get fired for “inappropriate behavior”, okey?” Sundra says, her expression turning into a uncomfortable one, already imagining Corey yelling at her for scaring the kids.

It’s Scarefest today, so that means that Corey is hosting a kid-friendly party for the evening. Having promised her two friends she saved up the last part of Tiriana’s story for that day, the cyclops didn’t want to take a risk at loosing her job by telling it somewhere where kids are present, so they just went with their regular hang out place.

“Don’t worry Sundra, we understand.” Barley says, before going to sit on one of the old beanbags. He clearly remembers Sundra saying that she saved Tiriana’s execution for Scarefest, which she would clearly be fired for if she told it in The Manticore’s tarven with children present.

“Thank you, Barley.” Sundra says polite, before gesturing Shrub to sit down as well. “Anyways, lets begin.”

Shrub obeys and also sits on an old beanbag, waiting for the horror story to begin.

“We where at the part where Tiriana and her boyfriend and son got captured by a few Feadove knights?” Barley asks his cyclops friend.

“Exactly.” Sundra confirms, opening her book at the page she left off the last time. “Her, Odair, and their son where forcefully brought in and each thrown into cels. And well...”

•~•

An agonizing silence hung in the air in her cell, as Tiriana looks at her destroyed and messed up hands.

Oh Odin, was it painful...

She winced in pain as she looked at them. Yesterday, her own father had flayed the skin off her fingers one by one, until the pain got unbearable for her. She even begged him multiple times to just cut them off completely, but as unfortunately expected, he just let her rot.

So Tiriana took matters into her own flayed hands, and tried to bite them off to stop the pain. She just succeeded with her left thumb.

Her father called it; “One of her punishments for her betrayal.”.

She perfectly knew that her family was capable of torturing their prisoners, but she hadn’t expected it to be this severe.

Flaying the skin off her fingers brought many agonizing screams out of her, but the warrior didn’t break.

Having digged her teeth into the beginning of her left index finger, Tiriana drowned into her thoughts again.

She was planning to settle down with Odair in a small village, leaving the adventures and quests behind for awhile to focus on raising their son.

But then those knights stormed in and thrown all of that out the window...

Odair and their son are probably also in their cell...alone and confused...getting tortured...

If only she knew how they where doing...

While getting closer and closer to bite off her index finger, Tiriana hears her cell door open and then close again, hearing footsteps in between the sounds.

And surprise surprise, it was her father, along with two elf knights.

“Even with no fingers, you look desirable.” Orwen said, having an almost emotionless expression on his face.

Tiriana pulled her index finger out of her mouth, and looked at her father with a straight face. “And who are you to say that about your own offspring?” She asks him.

He didn’t like that...

“You two can have her.” He said, before he turned around and left, leaving the two knights to have their way with her. Both of them looking at her with twisted grins.

Tiriana looks at them for a moment before the next thing happend.

One of them proceeded to push her head to the ground and held it still, knowing that she can’t fight back with the agonizing pain in her fingers.

“Father...” Tiriana squeezed out, hoping that he was still there and that he’ll change his mind, but the only response she got was that same knight tearing her shirt open, revealing her upper private parts. “Help...”

The next thing she got was a hard punch in the stomach.

Before she could even have an idea where this might go, the younger she-elf felt her pants being taken off, along with her underwear. All done with a sick, lustful grin on the knights’ faces-

•~•

“Okeeeey, I think we get it now, Sundra.” Barley politely interrupts, already predicting something non-consensual.

“Yeah, it might be a bit too much...” Shrub says after.

“Fine, but we’re going to cover the torture and death ones, deal?” Sundra asks, also kinda agreeing with the boys.

Both Barley and Shrub nod their heads, agreeing to the deal.

“Great! Now where was I...”

•~•

4 days had passed since Tiriana’s assault, and it mostly didn’t leave a shred of self-blame or hate.

Mostly...

After her assault, the she-elf had felt a lasting itch of disgust inside her. The disgust of what her own father let his knights do to her, to his very own offspring.

It was sickening.

After they where done and left her alone, Tiriana had grabbed the remains of her torn clothes and put them on, trying to cover herself.

It wasn’t much, but it was something.

And her distraction for this whole messed up ordeal? Continuing to bite her fingers off.

She looks at her left hand, which really couldn’t be called a hand anymore. In those 4 days, Tiriana had managed to successfully bite the remaining 4 fingers of that hand off, leaving only her palm at the end of her arm.

Her little finger was by far the easiest. Her thumb however, much less. But she’d rather have the hardest part be done first.

The female elf got to work with her right thumb, and digs her teeth into the flesh of it.

Her father had always told about how the woman in their family where the insane ones, that they gave house Feadove a bad name for them to clean up.

Says the man who married into said house for power and wealth...

Tiriana was so busy with chewing off her second thumb that she didn’t even notice her cell door open. It was when thankfully two cyclops knights came in that she looked up at them.

“Lord Orwen wants to see you in the throne room.” One of them said, before both of them stand between the former noble.

They each grab her by one arm, carefully pulling her up, before escorting her to the throne room.

Tiriana instantly knew that it wouldn’t be anything good...

It felt like an hour before they reached the throne room. But once they where there and a servant opened the door, Tiriana noticed several creatures and things that where rather questionable.

Her father was sitting on the throne with his legs crossed, as if nothing messed up had happend. Next to him however, stood her younger twin sister Tanila, as if she was a slave or a servant.

Next she saw Odair, her handsome and strong partner of many years, forcefully kneeling on the floor with his hands bound as if waiting for his punishment.

They locked eyes for a moment before Tiriana noticed something else.

Lastly, she saw their 4 year old son, Arthur, playing with a heavily deformed elf boy, both not caring how the other looks.

It brought a small smile on her face before being pushed down to the ground on her knees as well, awaiting what was coming.

Analyzing the room for a second time, a question came to Tiriana’s mind.

“Where’s mom?” She asked her father, looking straight at him.

Orwen stood up from his throne. “That moth had another man in mind.” He said, not looking all that happy about it. “So I permanently replaced her...” he continued, glancing at Tanila.

Given what he let his knights do 4 days ago, it didn’t even surprise Tiriana anymore that her father would do such a thing. What she did felt was tremendous guilt and pity for her sister.

She gave a apologizing look at her sister’s direction.

“Your gain, however...” Orwen started, glancing over at Odair. “...disappoints me.” He looks at the cyclops wizard with a look of disgust, before turning to look straight ahead. “Execute him.”

It took until one of the knights walked up to Odair with a sword in his hands that Tiriana realized what is going to happen.

“No!” She yelled, pleading to reconsider. “Father please, don’t do this!”

Odair looked at the pleading elf. Despite her bitten off and flayed fingers, her torn clothes and oil-ish hair, she still looked beautiful in his eye. Just as beautiful as when the day he met her in that small village.

“Daddy?” Arthur asked, snapping Odair out of his thoughts, looking back and forth at his mother and father, not knowing what’s going on.

Tiriana, along with the knight that’s standing at her left, noticed him again. And just when she wanted to plead to take him out of the room, said knight already caught up to her.

“Should we remove the children from the room, Lord Orwen?” He asked, actually caring for the kids’ future wellbeing unlike some others.

Orwen simply shook his head, letting the execution continue despite children being present.

The very next thing Tiriana saw was Odair having the knight’s sword rammed in his head, killing him instantly as his blood spilled all over the floor.

It was so fast, the she-elf couldn’t process it immediately.

“NO!” She yelled, thick tears streaming down her cheeks as she stared at the graphic sight in front of her.

That’s when she knew that the love of her life was dead.

“Hm, such a shame. You deserved better.” Orwen said to his oldest daughter, while looking at Odair’s corpse.

Translation: “Such a shame you didn’t choose an elf.”

“Now...” Orwen started, turning his gaze to the 4 year old elf-cyclops hybrid who still tried to shield himself away from the horrific sight of his father’s corpse. “...on to this little disgrace.”

“Father, please...” Tiriana pleaded again, but she already saw her father grab Arthur by his shirt before being handed a sword. “He’s your grandson! He’s your family! He’s-“

“A monster that shouldn’t have been birthed!” Her father yelled, falsely finishing his daughter’s sentence. He got closer in her view, making sure that she will see her son’s end. “So I’ll take care of this problem.”

He held Arthur and his sword right in front of Tiriana, ready to end the 4 year old’s life when-

“Daddy, he’s my friend.” The deformed elf boy pleaded, standing almost next to the female elf. “Don’t kill my friend...”

But Orwen didn’t listen, and stabbed the elf-cyclops hybrid through his chest.

Arthur cried out of pain that slowly faded away as his life does too.

Tiriana didn’t even have the strength to cry out or scream. She could only watch her son’s life end, just like the love of her life...

Orwen simply dropped the child when he was sure he was dead, stood up, and turned around.

“Clean this mess up.” He said emotionless to his servants while walking to the door near next to the throne, Tanila following right behind him, but not before looking at her older twin sister one last time.

Then the door shut.

Silence then hit, as Tiriana drowned in her misery, looking back and forth at Odair and Arthur’s corpses.

She then felt a small body trying to give her a hug, but she didn’t look who it could be.

“Daddy killed my friend too...” a child voice said, trying to understand the most out of this situation. “Are you his mommy?”

This time, she did look at who it was, and it was that deformed elf boy again.

“Yes...” Tiriana answered, not looking at the boy as she wrapped an arm around him. “Who’s your mommy?”

“Tani.” The boy answered.

The she-elf looked down at hearing his answer, obviously having figured out that it’s Tanila, her own twin sister.

Not only was this boy her half-brother, he was also her nephew. No wonder this kid was deformed...

Could this reality get any worse...?

Tiriana suddenly felt her arms being grabbed by the two cyclops knights, obviously wanting to take her back to her cell.

“No! She’s sad!” The elf boy yelled, holding on to one of her legs to keep the two knights from dragging her away.

The two cyclops knights looked at each other before taking action.

“Rowen...” the knight at Tiriana’s left started, going to the boy to carefully pick him up, while the other held the female elf in place. “She needs to go back to her room, okey?”

Rowen only looked at the prisoner with an unreadable expression, while the knight holding him nodded at the other to take her back to her cell, and he obeyed.

For the rest of Tiriana’s living days, they let her rot there in her misery. 

The only thing on her mind where her partner and son’s deaths.

Even when she starved.

Even when on the edge of insanity before her end.

She slowly died in her cell, alone, horrible and miserable.

Tiriana Feadove had fallen.

~•~

Barley and Shrub stay silent even after the ending, processing what they have just heard.

“So...?” Sundra starts, not really knowing what her two friends are thinking right now. “Was it good for Scarefest?”

Another moment of silence falls before Shrub speaks.

“Oh yeah, you would definitely get fired.”

Sundra rolls her eye at that comment.

“Well, I can’t sleep tonight...” Barley says. “Wait a second, was that elf boy Rowen the Kind? The only Feadove who, despite being born from incest, didn’t turn insane or ran off?”

“Actually, yeah, he was.” Sundra answers after looking it up in her history book.

“Okey, I’m doing that one for Yoremas.” Barley promised, finding that story way more interesting and better then that mess that Sundra just read.

“Well, happy Scarefest, I guess.” Shrub says awkwardly.

“Happy Scarefest to you too.” Sundra and Barley respond in union.

This was in fact a whole different Scarefest for all three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoofs:  
> -Yoremas = Christmas (wow, how creative...)


End file.
